


There Is A Love...

by Alina_writes



Category: Leagues and Legends - E. Jade Lomax
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, different kinds of love, honestly these people all love so fiercely, spoiler for echoes of a giantkiller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_writes/pseuds/Alina_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three kinds of love：the one that you never forget, the one that burns the world down before it does you, and the one that keeps you and the other party alive and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Love...

   There is a love that never forgets. The girl with golden curls will carry the smell of ashes and a spear soaked in dragon blood with her for the rest of her life. The boy who grew like a beanstalk remembers the sound of a bullet, the weeping of a widow. There is a love that you carry in your bones.

   There is a love that burns. The young woman with black (golden) eyes would set fire to the sky to keep her brother safe. The young woman from the desert keeps stolen fire around her wrists and ankles, breaking the barriers between worlds and shattering targets one after another. There is a love that leaves scorch marks, inside and out.

   There is a love that supports. The young man with a long nose and long-suffering sighs packs for the worse, triple-checks, and wonders if he’s done enough. The boy with ink-stained fingertips delves into every book he encounters, and emerges with knowledge that could cut down monsters as efficiently as the swords in his friends’ hands. There is a love that lifts you up and keeps you going, and stays with you when you can’t.

   There is a love that never forgets.

   There is a love that burns till the end.

   There is a love that wishes you well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by my Modern Poetry professor, who is a graying cinnamon roll who doesn't give out too much homework. Today he talked about the three different kinds of love, my overactive brain seized the idea and ran with it, so.


End file.
